Team DYTM Rises (daytime)
by GogglesTheKid20
Summary: This is about a team from the third year class at Beacon named DYTM (daytime). I do not own RWBY or any of its characters those belong to Rooster Teeth.


I do not own RWBY or any of its characters those belong to Rooster Teeth

Chapter 1: Tournament day 1

Today is the day that everyone has been waiting for. People from all over the world have gathered from all the kingdoms to come see the students from their schools to combat one another in the Vytal tournament during the Vytal festival. Students from Atlas Academy in Atlas, Beacon in Vale, Haven in Mistral, and Shade in Vacuo. The best Huntsman/Huntress schools in the four kingdoms where many strong warriors train everyday with their teams in order to defeat the Grimm and protect the world from danger. They are now here in Vale to fight and show their skills so everyone can see how strong they are. Now for the rules, the tournament begins as a 4 vs 4 team battle where the winning team gets to pick two members from their team to fight in the 2 vs 2 doubles round and the team who wins that round picks one person to fight in the final 1 vs 1 round. The remaining combatants will fight through a final battle to prove a victor. There are no specific brackets for age or schooling; the only thing that is put to the test in the tournament is skill. The students can lose by either their aura drops to zero and/or getting knocked out of the fighting arena.

We now find team RWBY from Beacon Academy lead by the youngest girl at Beacon Academy Ruby Rose. She is a fifteen year old girl standing at 5'6 with a pale skin tone and small B-cup breast along with beautiful silver eyes and short black/red hair. She is also wearing a black blouse, black corset with red lacing, and a black combat skirt (as described on the RWBY wiki page). (Ruby: yea combat skirts are awesome!/ Ruby you're not supposed to be here you are breaking the 4th wall/ Ruby:but i'm bored! *stomach growls* and hungry/ *sighs* fine here's a plate of cookies fresh out the oven/Ruby:*eyes light up* thanks a lot!/you're welcome now please go/Ruby:you got it *leaves*/*shakes head* that girl sorry about that folks we are now returning to the story) Following that she is also wearing a red cloak that makes her look like little red riding hood and has her weapon Crescent Rose: a high compact scythe/sniper rifle.

Next to her we have her partner and the second teammate of team RWBY Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; the largest dust company in the world. She is seventeen years old and stands at 5'3, light blue eyes, a pale white skin complexion, and small A-cup breast. Something she secretly hated one reason being her sister Winter. Who, when she was her [Weiss] age had developed C-cups that were still growing but she could understand that Winter being the oldest meant she would grow the fastest but come on she is already seventeen and still an A-cup and it doesn't help that her second reason is also why she secretly hated having a small chest. This second reason being her teammate, who is _TWO_ years younger than her by the way already had B-cups that were _STILL_ growing and may even be bigger than her by the time she's her age. Maybe she should start eating fatty foods and see if it goes to her breast but that is something to worry about later. Her outfit consists of a pale blue bolero jacket with a similarly colored thigh-length dress with black lace making up the neckline. The inside of the jacket is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrist. On the back of her bolero is her family crest which is in the shape of a snowflake. She also wears an apple shaped necklace with two thin rectangular shaped earrings along with white heel wedge boots that go to her mid-calf. Her hair is pulled into an off centered ponytail, at the base there is a small tiara that resembles icicles. The last thing is her weapon a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster that she carries on her hip.

Third is the lady of mystery herself Blake Belladonna. A Fanus. She has long wavy black hair that stops at her mid-back. She also has a light olive skin complexion with amber colored eyes that have light purple eye shadow around them. On top of her head is a black bow that covers her ears as she does not want people noticing her for what she is but rather who she is. As for her clothing she is wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that shows a bit of her midriff with white shorts. For her lower half she is wearing black low heeled boots and stocking that start off black at her hips but turn purple as they near her shoes. On the sides of her stockings is her emblem that represents a Belladonna flower. She is wearing black ribbons on both of her arms, along with a detached black sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Her weapon is Gambol Shroud a katana/pistol/clever in black (of course).

Last but certainly not least is Yang Xaio Long. Older half sister to Ruby and pun enthusiasts, super fun loving, and thrill seeker. She is 5'8 with a pale white skin complexion and lilac colored eyes with long flowing blond hair that sticks out in some areas along with a cow lick on top her head. She also has lovely D-cup breast something she is very proud of since she likes to tease guys that looks at her. Her outfit consist of a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that is in the shape of a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. on the side of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She also wears a brown belt, a pouch, and a small banner that has her crest on it but in gold. Underneath her belt is black shorts that looks like a pleated skirt in the back. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white back skirt. Around her neck is an orange infinity scarf. On her feet are brown knee-high leather boots, with different length orange socks. Her left leg has a gray bandanna around the top of her boot. On her hands are black fingerless gloves that are underneath her weapons being Ember Celica. Two mechanized gauntlets that are dual ranged shooters.

The team of four girls are currently sitting in the stand waiting for the next fight to start. " So who is fighting next?" Weiss asked with curiosity. "I believe it is a team of 3rd year students, i'm not sure of their name though." Blake said as she wanted to see what the students from year 3 can do. "I hope they have awesome weapons that I can see." said the team weapons nerd Ruby. What? It's not her fault she liked weapons. She only liked to see cool combinations like her baby Crescent Rose or her sisters shotgun gauntlets but she knew her weapon was better than Yang's...at least in her mind anyway. "Of course you do Rubes, I want to see how good these guys are and see if they have a cute guy who can tell good jokes and have fun too." Yang said with excitement, ready to see the damage this team can cause. "As if we need another person like that around." Weiss said with a snarky tone. "You really need to learn how to have fun Weiss." Yang said seriously. I mean come on she liked Weiss, she is a good friend but the girl wouldn't know what fun was if it slapped her dead in the face. "Hmph! I know how to have fun Yang." Weiss responded with her arms crossed while she turned her head away. Weiss may be a serious girl but she does know how to have fun….somewhat but Yang didn't need to know that.

"We will now begin the next match between team STRM (storm) of Haven vs team DYTM (daytime) of Beacon.


End file.
